Without Boundaries: Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack
Without Boundaries: Sonic Lost World Original Soundtrack is the official soundtrack of the 2013 video game Sonic Lost World. The music was composed by Lorne Balfe with the main title and themes by Hans Zimmer. Also the additional music and arrangements were provided by Max Aruj, Dave Fleming, Andrew Kawczynski, Jasha Klebe and Steve Mazzaro as well as the additional music programmed by Andrew Christie, Gary Dworetsky and Satnam Singh Ramgotra. Later the original themes from "Sonic Colors" by Michael Giacchino and Danny Elfman was later used for the video game. Also the songs were returned from the previous games such as "Believe in Myself" from "Sonic Adventure" originally written by The Sherman Brothers, "Sonic Heroes" from the 2004 video game of the same name originally written by Phil Collins and "Reach for the Stars" from "Sonic Colors" originally written by Glen Ballard and Michael Giacchino. Without Boundaries was released under WaterTower Music and Walt Disney Records in November 27, 2013. The album which contains 93 music tracks in three discs and it was recorded at The Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank and The Newman Scoring Stage at Fox Studios in Century City and mixed at Remote Control Productions in Santa Monica with the invitation of Hollywood Studio Symphony in total with the conductors Nick Glennie-Smith (Orchestra) and Gavin Greenaway (Choir). Track list Disc 1 #"Wonder World - Title Theme" (Hans Zimmer) (2:59) #"Cutscene - Opening" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (1:23) #"Windy Hill - Zone 1" (Lorne Balfe) (3:49) #"Cutscene - Eggman & The Deadly Six" (Lorne Balfe / Max Aruj) (0:50) #"Windy Hill - Zone 2" (Lorne Balfe) (2:09) #"Color Power - Indigo Asteroid" (Lorne Balfe / Steve Mazzaro) (0:42) #"Careening Cavern" (Lorne Balfe) (3:27) #"Color Power - Cyan Laser" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman / Arranged by Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro) (0:18) #"Cutscene - Face-off With Zazz" (Lorne Balfe) (1:08) #"The Deadly Six Theme" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski) (2:25) #"Cutscene - The Cacophonic Conch" (Lorne Balfe) (0:34) #"Desert Ruins - Zone 1" (Lorne Balfe) (3:25) #"Color Power - Crimson Eagle" (Lorne Balfe) (1:03) #"Cutscene - Calling In The Heavy Hitter" (Lorne Balfe / Dave Fleming) (0:33) #"Honeycomb Highway" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (3:03) #"Sugar Lane" (Lorne Balfe) (3:41) #"Cutscene - Zomom's Take-out Lunch" (Lorne Balfe) (0:33) #"Desert Ruins - Zone 4" (Lorne Balfe / Jasha Klebe) (2:47) #"Color Power - Yellow Drill" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman / Arranged by Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro) (0:23) #"Cutscene - The Rise Of The Six (Lorne Balfe) (1:06) #"Cutscene - Who Got Us Into This Mess? (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski) (1:04) #"Tropical Coast - Zone 1" (Lorne Balfe) (3:28) #"Color Power - Yellow Drill (Submarine ver.)" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman / Arranged by Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro) (1:03) #"Cutscene - A Legendary Master Appears" (Lorne Balfe / Jasha Klebe) (0:40) #"Juice Archipelago" (Lorne Balfe) (3:32) #"Color Power - Orange Rocket" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman / Arranged by Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro) (0:10) #"Sea Bottom Segue" (Lorne Balfe / Max Aruj) (5:43) #"Cutscene - Eggman's Secret Weapon" (Lorne Balfe / Steve Mazzaro) (2:24) #"Cutscene - Master Zik's Warm-up" (Lorne Balfe) (0:29) #"Cutscene - The Enemy Of My Enemy Is...?" (Lorne Balfe / Dave Fleming) (1:34) #"The Deadly Six Theme (Orchestra ver.)" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski) (2:29) Disc Length: (58:54) Disc 2 #"Title Screen" (Hans Zimmer) (0:52) #"Cutscene - Tails Gets Angry" (Lorne Balfe / Dave Fleming) (1:09) #"Frozen Factory - Zone 1 (Lorne Balfe) (3:42) #"Color Power - Ivory Lightning" (Lorne Balfe / Steve Mazzaro) (0:29) #"Cutscene - Even A Rose Has Thorns" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski / Max Aruj) (0:44) #"Snowball Waltz" (Lorne Balfe) (3:51) #"Cutscene - Eggman's Buttons Pushed" (Lorne Balfe / Dave Fleming) (1:12) #"Double Down" (Lorne Balfe / Dave Fleming) (3:33) #"Tilt The Machine" (Lorne Balfe / Steve Mazzaro) (0:50) #"Color Power - Green Hover" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman / Arranged by Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro) (0:21) #"Cutscene - Out Of Character" (Lorne Balfe) (0:53) #"Silent Forest - Zone 1" (Lorne Balfe) (4:39) #"Color Power - Gray Quake" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (0:27) #"Cutscene - It's A Trap!" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (0:37) #"Cutscene - Apathy Meets Disappointment" (Lorne Balfe) (0:40) #"Midnight Owl" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski) (5:06) #"Owl Lights" (Lorne Balfe) (2:14) #"Color Power" - Magenta Rhythm (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (0:50) #"Island Relics" (Lorne Balfe / Steve Mazzaro) (3:29) #"The Deadly Six Theme (Violin ver.)" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski) (2:25) #"Start Your Hedgehogs" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (0:57) #"Invincible (Sonic Heroes ver.)" (Phil Collins / Arranged by Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro) (0:33) #"Speed Up! (Reach For The Stars ver.)" (Glen Ballard / Michael Giacchino / Arranged by Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro) (0:41) #"Lost World Jingle" (Hans Zimmer) (0:08) #"Mission Clear" (Hans Zimmer) (0:09) #"Item Get Level 1" (Hans Zimmer) (0:09) #"Item Get Level 2" (Hans Zimmer) (0:09) #"Item Get Level 3" (Hans Zimmer) (0:09) #"Item Get Level 4" (Hans Zimmer) (0:11) #"Stage Clear (Synth ver.)" (Hans Zimmer) (0:11) #"And The Winner Is..." (Hans Zimmer) (0:34) Disc Length: (41:54) Disc 3 #"The Lost Hex" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski / Hans Zimmer) (2:04) #"Sky Road - Zone 1" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski) (4:08) #"Cutscene - Zavok's Taunt"(Lorne Balfe) (0:32) #"Dragon Dance" (Lorne Balfe) (3:53) #"Color Power - Red Burst" (Michael Giacchino / Danny Elfman / Arranged by Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro) (0:25) #"Thundercloud Acropolis" (Lorne Balfe) (3:09) #"Cutscene - Tails Gets An Upgrade?" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (0:58) #"Battle With Zavok (Orchestra ver.)" (Lorne Balfe / Steve Mazzaro) (2:39) #"Stage Clear" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (0:44) #"Cutscene - Eggman's Sacrifice" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski / Max Aruj) (0:37) #"Cutscene - Revenge Of The Six" (Lorne Balfe / Dave Fleming) (0:35) #"Boss Rushes" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski / Jasha Klebe) (2:13) #"Cutscene - Solitude" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (0:23) #"Cutscene - Robo Tails Attacks!" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (0:56) #"Lava Mountain" (Lorne Balfe) (3:17) #"Boss Rushes (Guitar ver.)" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski / Jasha Klebe) (2:15) #"Battle With Zavok" (Lorne Balfe / Steve Mazzaro) (4:54) #"Cutscene - Eggman Returns" (Lorne Balfe) (0:53) #"Dr. Eggman Showdown" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (3:47) #"Cutscene - Ending" (Lorne Balfe) (0:41) #"Tails' Laboratory" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (1:54) #"Hidden World" (Lorne Balfe) (2:41) #"Hidden World - Cubliclated" (Lorne Balfe) (2:14) #"Hurry Up!" (Hans Zimmer) (0:41) #"Tornado Time" (Richard M. Sherman / Robert B. Sherman / Arranged by Lorne Balfe & Steve Mazzaro) (2:58) #"Color Power - Black Wisp" (Lorne Balfe / Jasha Klebe) (0:36) #"Sky Road - Bonus Stage" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski) (3:15) #"Midnight Owl (Bayou Drums ver.)" (Lorne Balfe / Andrew Kawczynski) (2:40) #"Circus Caravan" (Lorne Balfe) (1:43) #"Special Stage" (Lorne Balfe / Hans Zimmer) (3:09) #"Super Sonic (Wonder World ver.)" (Hans Zimmer) (1:06) Disc Length: (62:00) External links *VGMdb.com - Track listing of the album. Category:2013 soundtracks Category:Video game scores Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Hans Zimmer albums Category:Film scores by Lorne Balfe Category:Lorne Balfe albums Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks